I Wish I Never Knew You
by stefiebunnii
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu has grown to be a bustling young lady but what will happen when Jin wants to take advantage of it all...What will happen when the two meet up after 10 years?


**_I wish I never knew you_**

**_It's been 10 years since the Tekken 6 Tournament took place. Ling Xiaoyu,now a happy 28 year old,married woman,who works for the Mishima Zaibatsu thats been passed down to Jin Kazama.Since she was 16,she'd thought that she'd marry Jin Kazama,but she found another lover in the 5th tournamrnt to whom she'd take a liking to fast.Hworang,who just happens to be Jin's Rival..._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ling Xiaoyu was working in her spacious office at the Head Quarters of the Mishima Zaibatsu.Her office was painted and customized to fit her liking.The wall had pink and white Panda Bears with clouds under them.In the Middle of the wall was a picture of the now late Panda and her playing in her old high school courtyard.She looked at it and smiled.''I miss you Panda-Chan,''she said and smiled.''Oh I forgot!!!,i'm gonna be late!''she screamed as she grabbed her suitcase and headed down to the elevator.As she ran down the hallway,pink suitcase in hand,she ran into the Janitor,Glen.''Oh hi Ling'',he said as she ran by him.'' Hi Glen!Bye Glen''she exclaimed as she ran and turned around to give him a warm smile.''That Ling Xiaoyu never's on time for anything its a wonder she still is working here,''he said as he smiled."I HEARD THAT!''she exclaimed and laughed.''Oh,I was just practicing my english he said with a grin on his face.Finally she got to the elevator.She waited until it came open so she could board it.''Come on come on!''she said impatiently.The doors finally opened,and Asuka Kazama came out."Hi Ling!''she exclaimed as though they had'nt seen eachother in years."HI ASUKA!IM LATE!!"she exclaimed like a mad woman."Well,that means your pregnant dummy!''she said with a mischevious face."Ha Ha,now MOVE!!''she said shoving Asuka aside.Asuka went toppling to the ground."YOU BITCH!",she exclaimed while rubbing her behind.Once Ling was in the elevator,she pushed the button that led to the third floor."I'm gonna be in so much shit!"she exclaimed.Once the elevator reached the 3rd floor,she leaped off of it.She finlly reached the confernce room in the west wing of the building.She opened the door to find no one except someone who was sitting in the chair at the desk.The chairs back was turned to the door."You're late."said the deep mysterious voice.Then the guards pushed her in the door."Whats going on!"she exclaimed."Shut up"the man."But I thought there was going to be a confernce in here!''she exclaimed."Yes,a confernce between me and you"the man said as he licked his bottom lip.The chair turned around to reveal a sexy,seductful Jin Kazama."Now come sit",he said hinting for her to come sit in his lap."But Jin...I mean Mr.Kazama,I'm married now."she said trying to stay calm."You will do as I say.I won't hurt you.You can trust me can't you Ling?"he said in a smooth matter."If you feel as though you can't trust the man you've known since highschool,then you should'nt be working for him either now should you??''he said with a smirk on his face."Yes sir''she said as she clutched her suitcase.She sat in his lap his member,throbbing through her skirt."Mmmmm"he moaned in her ear.She began to shake as he clutched her thighs."Now Ling,why have you been late to work all this week?''he said in a serious manner."Because,I have to take care of my mother"she said in a sad tone."I'm sorry to hear that Ling,how's she been doing?he said as though he cared."She's been doing better,I mean hey its gonna be hard to get over the flu at 69 years old.''she said manging to spare a chuckle.They both laughed.Jin,the mischevious ,now horny Jin threw his note book on the floor."Ling,can you get that for me?''he said grining.Her stomach dropped."Ye Ye Yes sir"she stamered.As she bent over,her short black skirt rose up to reveal a red thong.He smiled as he stroked the tip of his member through his pants.He then threw all the stuff off his desk except his laptop."Oops Ling,i'm so sorry''he said in an untruthful tone.Deep down he knew he wasnt sorry.''Let me help you with that,''he said."Its okay sir,i've got it'',she studdered."Okay thank you'',he said.He watched her crawl around the floor,thong exposed,clevage popping out the top of her half buttoned blouse for ten minutes.She finished,and Jin was as erect as ever,his ten inch cock was sticking almost complety up.Ling looked at him and she was getting a bad intuishing.Jin couldnt take it anymore,he got up grabbed the woman and threw her ontop of the desk.''Jin!Stop You're hurting me!What are you doing!''she screamed."Shut up,think of this as your punishment for being late so damn much''he said as his eyes glowed red.He ripped the black skirt off and ripped her blouse open.Her preky breasts practically stood up in her bra.Once he ripped the bra off he sucked her breasts as she tried to control her moan and hold back her tears.''Jin please stop,this isnt right and you're hurting me!''she said as she started crying.''He tore his mouth away from her breast''shut the fuck up''he said.She cried more.He then continued downward tearing the thong off.He then got off top of her and said''unzip my pants now''he said grining.''Ye ye yes sir''she said bursting into tears.She proceeded to unzip his suit pants.He took off his coat,and ripped open his shirt.He was completyl naked.As he got up off the girl,his muscular chest,sweating,he sat in his chair."Come here Ling''he said as if he were calling a dog.''Yes sir''she said crying and balling her hand into tight fists.She walked over to him,her breasts bouncing and her pussy exposed.She threw a punch at him,it hit him square in the cheek.Instead of him screaming out in pain,he started to laugh.''Ling,you really think that that,would hurt I,Jin Kazama?''he said laughing.He grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground infront of him"Now you're really going to get hurt now.If you would have coperated,then I would have gone easier on you'' he said shaking his head."Now suck me you bitch''he said in a demanding voice.She crawled over to him abd proceeded.She took his long erect,cock in her mouth and licked the head teasing him."Mmmm,just like in highschool'',he said while closing his eyes.She looked up at him and she opened her mouth wider,right when she did Jin said"You even try, it you die'',he said in a simple tone.She looke d back down and began sucking.She bit his cock and he scareed out in pain''OUCH YOU BITCH!''he said angrily.She got up and tried to run but he grabbed her arm.He grabbed her waist and impaled her ass first onto his hard ,10 inch,cock.She screamed out in pain''Please stop this!''she screamed in pain.He got a got hold of her thick waist,and hegan moving her up and down as fast as he could.His sperm dripping down her ass cheek.He then felt her ass muscles tighten around his cock.She started moaning and she stuck her fingers into her now dripping wet pussy.She thrusted them in and out fast and Jin pounded the little woman on his cock."Now this is the Xiaoyu I remember.''he said moaning and closing his eyes.''Mmmm ,Jin" she moaned.Faster and faster he went,and Ling was squirting her pussy juice all over the place.Jin could feel himself growing closer and closer to a climax.He screamed her name as he came in her tight ass hole.She then gpt up of his cock and he got u and laid on the desk.Ling got ontop of his musclar body.She rubbed his chest up and down then she procedded to suck and lick his nipples."Mmm Ling''he moaned.She then impaled herself onto his throbbing cock.She went fast and hard''Jin!''she screamed as he grabbed a hold to her big perky breasts.He played with thm for a while before grabbing a hold to her ass and helping her thrust.Faster and faster they went,their juices flying everywhere.''Jin im coming she said as she neared her climax''."'Me to''he replied.Her pussy muscles tightend up around his cock and he knew he could let go inside her.The both screamed eachoters names as they came together.Jin squirted a mass of cum inside her while Ling had already been squirting all over the place.**

**10 minutes later...**

**''Ling,what made you change all of a sudden''he asked her as she sat there in his lap."Because it felt wrong to cheat on Hworang,but i forgot how good this felt seeing as i hadn't had sex in a month''she said shamefully."Well if you ever need someone to ''play''with i'll be here''he said smirking.''Okay Jin-Jin''she said playfully.**


End file.
